Twenty-Four Kisses
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: Bridgette ponders on her relationship with Geoff in one of the few times when they aren't kissing.


**Due to a depressing moment that occurred today, I have this urge to make some animated characters depressed, just because. Don't judge me.**

**This is set somewhere in TDA.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI/A/WT/ROTI**

* * *

Playa des Losers was as uneventful as usual.

Sure, the sun shone, there was a fancy swimming pool, and there was food that was heavenly compared to Chef's "food."

(Although that's not saying much, since the taste of someone's toe sprinkled with pepper is still considered heavenly compared to the stuff that Chef cooks.)

But there was hardly anything to do. The next TDA Aftermath wasn't scheduled for weeks, so they were stuck there till then. After a while, everyone was bored out of their minds. Trent lost interest in strumming his guitar every night. Katie and Sadie's squeals were still loud, but you can hear the enthusiasm draining away. Cody still got sunburned every time he was in close proximity to the sun, so he gave up and began to stay indoors and play video games. Noah's sarcastic quips lessened, and he actually seemed _polite _at times.

Now, that's _really _scary.

But mostly, Bridgette got tired of sucking face with Geoff. They made out in every nook and cranny of the resort. Once, Noah let out a piercing scream when he was peeing in the bathroom and didn't realize that there were two people in the hot tub. It ended in a messy, sticky situation.

It wasn't passion, not really. Passion never led to Chef forcing them to clean the bathroom (with Noah, no less).

This time, the spot they chose was in the corner of the swimming pool. When they stopped for air, the blonde couldn't help but pop the question.

"Geoff? Can we do something else besides make out?"

Geoff's hurt face instantly made Bridgette want to choke her words back.

"What's wrong, babe?" Geoff's eyes widened. "Whoa dude, are we, like, losing the spark or something?"

"Not at all, babe," Bridgette said quickly. "I just mean...well, for this week, we had made out exactly twenty-three times," she informed him, "and it's Tuesday today, so...we made out twelve times yesterday." Bridgette knew that she sounded like a freak (who kept make out records?), but honestly, she got really bored during all that smacking.

"Whoa, man! That's awesome! Maybe we can get a world record for that!"

Bridgette sighed. She liked Geoff a lot; sometimes, she thought that maybe she was nearing that thing called _love_ when she's with him. Still, his damn cluelessness ticked her off, a lot more than she'll ever admit.

"That's just my point," the blond girl elaborated. "Maybe we can do something else for a while?"

Geoff shrugged. "Okay, Bridge." He got out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet. He looked at Bridgette expectantly. She shifted uneasily.

"Um, how was your day?" Bridgette winced. Lame. Totally lame.

He looked at her strangely. "But, Bridge, I was with you the entire day! We were, like, making out and stuff. Then we had some pineapples, and I threw some at Harold. Dude nearly fell in the pool!" he said, laughing.

"Yeah, I remember," Bridgette said dully.

As he talked, Bridgette studied his profile. His handsome face was illuminated by the sunlight. His blue eyes sparkled with genuine interest, and tufts of his short blond hair peeked out of his usual cowboy hat.

_Geoff is a nice guy, _Bridgette thought. He was sweet, too. She smiled, remembering that shout-out he did in the confessional in Total Drama Island; it was adorable, even though his wailing (well, singing) made her cringe a tiny bit.

He tried to protect her from elimination. He also named his bike after her. He even slept on a tree (Bridgette already yelled at Duncan for that) because of staying on her side. What could be nicer than that?

Geoff is a nice guy.

And the surfer chick really did like him. But there was something...

Geoff was still rambling on about the awesome guy stuff he did, never noticing that Bridgette was getting bored out of her skull.

"And, like, I played video games with Cody, and I whupped his ass so bad in—"

Bridgette pulled him in the pool with her and began kissing him. Geoff didn't mind, and soon they were making out again, seemingly oblivious to the disgusted looks they were receiving from their castmates.

_Twenty-fourth time this week, _Bridgette couldn't help but think.

* * *

**I just wondered...maybe their relationship was pretty physical, since they hardly talked, and made out for most of the episodes they were seen together (post-TDI, of course). Truly, it was upsetting, since Geoff was so sweet to Bridgette (who was one of my favorite characters at the time) in TDI, but soon their relationship centered on kissing. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
